Prom Surprise
by alphathetaepsilon2015
Summary: This is going to be a night to remember.  Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Brittana, and other pairings as well :  Rated T for mild swearing from Finn and Puck.
1. Chapter 1

Prom Surprise

**A/N: This story takes place during what I believe to be Season 3. I would like to thank my friend Julia for proofreading this for me. :) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the songs I use, or Black Ops.

Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. The night I have waited for since Finn and I started dating. PROM. Kurt had decided to be the expert fashionista that he is and had a pre-prom party with all of the glee girls at the Hudmel household. Kurt had put my hair into soft waves to complement my dress. The other girls looked beautiful, obviously with Kurt as their prom stylist.

Everyone in glee was going together. Quinn and Puck had gotten back together at the beginning of the year. Mercedes and Sam had been dating since Nationals last year. Tina and Mike were still going strong. Lauren and Artie are going as friends. And of course, Brittany and Santana were going together, as were Blaine and Kurt. We could hear the boys in the next room playing Black Ops. Kurt was almost shaking in frustration.

"I'll go shut them up," I offered.

"Please do," pleaded Kurt.

As I was walking over to Finn's room, I decided exactly what I wanted to do. I strode over to Finn's TV and stood there blocking their view of the game. An eruption of "What the hell's" and "Berry move your ass" filled the room. Only Finn remained silent.

He stood up and walked over to me, looked me right in the eyes and said, "Rach, can you please move? We're right in the middle of the game and my player just died again. Shit Puckerman quit killing me. Please?"

"I'll move if you guys be quieter. Kurt is stressing out. And you know how he gets. Deal?" Finn and I sealed the deal with a kiss, only to get hit in the face with a pillow. "PUCKERMAN!" I left the room, hitting Noah's shoulder, and went to go put my dress.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"ALL TEENAGERS COME TO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!" announced Carole. All 14 members of the glee club came down the stairs in their prom attire. "Picture Time! Get with your dates."

Finn and I were first followed by Quinn and Puck, and everyone else. Then there were group pictures.

_Honk honk._

"I guess the limo is here," Finn murmured in my ear.

"PAR-TAY!" yelled Noah.

"No alcohol," reminded Carole.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm stuck as what to do next. There will be other couples fluff soon. So please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Prom Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use.

Chapter 2

"I'll bet you Puck is drunk before they crown King and Queen," Finn murmured in my ear.

"I'll bet you Noah already is," I playfully retorted.

"Hey Puck! Later, I need to ask you a question," Finn questioned.

"Okay," replied Puck.

"Yep. Definitely drunk. I win!" I declared. "I will happily take my prize now." Finn passionately kissed me.

"No PDA! Not until we get there at least," Kurt exclaimed. " If you mess up Rachel's makeup, Finn, remember who walked in the other day."

Finn and I turned red with embarrassment as the limo pulled up at the gym.

"PART-TAY!" yelled Puck.

"Let's go!" squealed Mercedes.

Prom was just getting going, when there was a commotion on stage. The EMTs arrived and carted the lead singer of the band away with the rest of the band in tow.

"I need all glee club members to report to the choir room. NOW!" announced Principal Figgins.

We all looked at each other and wondered what Puck did.

"Well, let's go see what happened," said Sam.

As we walked to the choir room, the halls were eerily quiet. Finn and I were walking in front and Quinn and Puck were bringing up the rear. We walked into the choir room and noticed Mr. Schue standing at the piano with Brad and Figgins. All of the under classmen were there too.

"Mr. Schue what's going on?" I asked what was on all of our minds.

"Well Rachel. I have some bad news. You guys have to sing tonight," said Mr. Schue.

announced Prinicpal Figgins. o report to the choir room. NOW!"d singer of the band away with the rest of the band in tow.


End file.
